Uchiha Mikoto
Uchiha Mikoto (うちはミコト) was a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. She was wife of Uchiha Fugaku. Including the mother of Itachi and Sasuke. She was also the best friend to Naruto's late mother, Uzumaki Kushina. And lastly she is the mother in law of Haruno Sakura, and the grandmother of Uchiha Sarada. Background After marrying Uchiha Fugaku, she settled down to become a housewife, raising their first son Uchiha Itachi. Upon learning that she was pregnant with her second child, Mikoto told Itachi that she wasn't sick at all. She happily told him that he would be a big brother now. When she was pregnant with her youngest son Uchiha Sasuke, she believed and hoped she would have a girl. But she became surprise when Itachi told her that her younger child would be a boy. Mikoto became surprised when it started snowing after she and Itachi walked out of the hospital, while walking home, she told Itachi that his younger sibling would be born in the summer. When Sasuke was born, Mikoto was surprised that Fugaku already had Hiruzen's blessing to name their youngest child after Hiruzen's father. Three months after Sasuke's birth, just before her best friend Uzumaki Kushina gave birth. Mikoto met with her on the streets by introducing Sasuke to her, and Sarutobi Biwako who happily noted that they had named him after the Third Hokage's father. Mikoto told the two older women that having Sasuke be named after the Third Hokage's father will make him grow up to be a great shinobi just like his namesake. Mikoto then asked Kushina if she already picked a name for her child, since her due date is today. But Mikoto was surprised when Kushina told her that her child's name will be Naruto. She agreed with Kushina's hopes that Sasuke and Kushina's child would become friends, and after Kushina asked whether or not childbirth was painful, Mikoto laughed, having found the one thing that Kushina was seemingly afraid of. She then waved goodbye to Kushina and started to walk back home. When she got home, she played with Sasuke, while Itachi was eating dinner. When Itachi asked her if Minato was having a child of his own. Mikoto confirmed him that Minato and Kushina are having a child. But Mikoto excitedly wondered what gender Naruto would be after she spoke with Kushina. She then told Itachi that she was going out, and to look after Sasuke since Fugaku was at a meeting. in the hospital.]] When Kurama attacked the village, Mikoto was no where to be found. What she was doing when the beast attacked was currently unknown. After Kurama was stopped, Mikoto went to the hospital to check on Kushina's newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto. By being greatly saddened for the loss of her dear best friend, and learning that her friends' only son is an orphan. After moving to the corner of the village, as Fugaku was going to teach Itachi the Great Fire Ball Technique. Mikoto told Itachi not to stay out too long, and to come back when dinner is ready. When Itachi enroll at the Ninja Academy, Mikoto was present at the ceremony. Once Mikoto witness Itachi's report card, she was happy for her son. Upon learning that Itachi was graduating a head of his class because he learned the Shadow Clone Technique, Mikoto was very happy for him. When Sasuke was a toddler, Mikoto and Fugaku offer for him to come with them when they see her parents. However she was surprised when Sasuke said he will train with Itachi. She then gave more food to her husband and son. When she came back home, Mikoto was surprised when Sasuke told them that Itachi let him sleep outside. 7 years later when Itachi had enter in the ANBU, while Sasuke had enroll at the Ninja Academy. She treated Sasuke's injuries while he was struggling with the shurikenjutsu. As she sat down with her son as he had a day off, she told Sasuke not to push his body too hard. She even told Sasuke that times have changed since Itachi became a shinobi. Mikoto also put medicine on Sasuke's cheeks one day, but was sad when he walk away afterwards. A week later, Mikoto was seen leaving with the rest of of her clan after having a meeting. While she was at home washing dishes. Sasuke told her how he felt about Fugaku and Itachi. She was happy when Sasuke told her that Fugaku was proud of him. However when Sasuke felt that Fugaku neglects him, Mikoto assured him that Fugaku. As Sasuke asks her why it's always about Itachi, she tells him that even though he and Itachi are different he is still Fugaku's son. She then told Sasuke that when she is with Fugaku, he talks about Sasuke all the time. When Fugaku was in the kitchen, Mikoto smiled as Sasuke told him that he will master the Sharingan someday because he is his son. As Sasuke was leaving for the Ninja Academy, Mikoto gave him his lunch one last time and offer to help him with the shurikenjutsu. She then saw Sasuke off and told him to have a great day. Once the Massacre of the Uchiha clan was being carried out, Itachi confronted her and Fugaku. While being in a dark room, she knelt alongside her husband, putting up no resistance. When their son tried to explain himself, she simply told him that she understood from the start before allowing a distraught Itachi to kill them. This would later prompt Sasuke to avenge her death along with the rest of the clan. Personality Mikoto was described as a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be, as seen when Itachi came back from the Ninja Academy, telling Sasuke that he had homework. She loved and cared about her sons deeply, and knew how to help them with their problems. Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha Clan leader and was a dutiful and loyal wife to him. She also gave Sasuke advice and tried to reassure him about Itachi. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Sasuke was able to talk to her better than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she says that whenever she and Fugaku are alone, Sasuke is all he talked about. Although she was Itachi's mother, she like other clan members, grew suspicious of his strange behavior toward the end. But regardless of that, she still cared deeply about her son, offering comforting words before allowing herself and her husband to be killed by him. In the anime, Mikoto appeared to be aware of Naruto's identity as Kushina and Minato's son. Since Naruto has Kushina's last name, and bears a striking resemblance to Minato. On the night that Naruto was born, Mikoto happily even wondered what gender Naruto would be after she spoke with Kushina. Also when she was pregnant with Sasuke, she always thought that an only child or younger sibling would be a girl. But she became surprise when Itachi told her that her younger child would be a boy. Appearance Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. Back when Sasuke was only an infant, she was shown to be wearing a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer. Abilities While little is known of her career as a kunoichi, while she was on active duty. She held the rank of jonin, a testament to her great skills. In the anime, she offered to help Sasuke with his shuriken training, which could imply that she was competent with shurikenjutsu. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Fourth Shinobi War arc :Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream In Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, the Uchiha Clan Massacre also never happened. Which made Mikoto remain alive to still raise Itachi and Sasuke. During Sasuke's childhood, when he enrolled into the Ninja Academy. Mikoto met up with Kushina's family by meeting Naruto for the first time. Since Naruto was happily introduced by Minato. Quotes Relationships Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha Itachi Prior to the massacre, Mikoto was very close to her eldest son, Uchiha Itachi. As a child, Itachi would often ask her where his father was, and Mikoto would tell him that he was at a clan meeting. She would always warn Itachi not to eavesdrop on his father's meetings. Once Itachi entered the Ninja Academy, Mikoto was a strict on Itachi's schoolwork. She even tells Itachi that he and Sasuke can't play to together until his homework is finished. When Itachi turned thirteen, he stopped eating dinner with his family completely, saddening Mikoto. Despite asking him to come eat dinner with the family once in a while, she tolerated his absence. She brought Itachi's dinner tray to his bedroom most nights, which Itachi always thanked her for. When he decided to go through with the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi took the responsibility of killing his mother, who accepted his decision to side with the village over the clan and told him that she had known from the start what his choice would be. Itachi hesitated to kill his parents, his body shaking and his face unreadable. Tears running down his face, he promised that he would take care of Sasuke before successfully killing Mikoto. Uchiha Sasuke Mikoto's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke, talked and spent time with his mother whenever he could. Sasuke was a quiet child who loved his mother dearly and shared a close relationship with her. When Sasuke was an infant, Mikoto would always hold him and play with him. She was the one who often comforted him when he felt that he was being neglected by his father, and she was always quick to assure him that he was well-loved by the both of them. Once, to cheer him up, she secretly told her son that he was the number one topic his father talked about when they were together. Uzumaki Kushina Mikoto was seemingly close friends with Kushina. Mikoto has been shown happily presenting a newborn Sasuke to an expecting Kushina, who at first confused him for a girl. On instinct, Kushina almost told Mikoto when Naruto would be born despite the secrecy surrounding her pregnancy due to her seal on Kyuubi weakening during the period. Though the two have not often been seen together, they seemed to trust and care for each other greatly, and after Kushina and Minato's deaths, Mikoto is seen looking through a hospital window at a newly orphaned Naruto in grief. Tensions between the Uchiha and Konoha were rising during this period, but the two still managed to maintain their friendship. It is unclear whether or not Fugaku shared her warmth toward the Uzumaki family, though they clearly sought peace between the two groups, and may even have achieved it if not for the untimely deaths of the Hokage and his wife. Uzumaki Naruto Knownable Relatives *Uchiha Fugaku (Husband/dead) *Uchiha Itachi (1st Son) *Uchiha Sasuke (2nd Son) *Haruno Sakura (Daughter in law) *Uchiha Sarada (Granddaughter) *Uzumaki Kushina (Best Friend/dead) Trivia *In the character introduction of the Viz Media translation of volume 25, instead of the name "Mikoto"; she is simply credited as "Sasuke's Mother". *The name Mikoto (尊) means "precious" and "nobility" and is used as a title for Japanese gods. *At the end of Naruto Shippuuden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Mikoto can be seen standing next to her husband, and Itachi watching Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya were also seen watching the game. *Mikoto's name was likely inspired by the mythological god Susanoo-no-Mikoto, who wielded the Sword of Totsuka. Both of her sons, Sasuke and Itachi, would later be able to use Susanoo with Itachi's wielding the Sword of Totsuka. *Her birthday was June 1, and her bloodtype was A. *Studio Pierrot draws Mikoto as 167.3 cm as shown in her new Settei, on her last meeting with Kushina. *She and Itachi are the only two Uchiha clan members that knew the Identify of Naruto's parents. Sasuke is the third peson to find out about Naruto's parents, after seeing Naruto's memories in his mind during the Fourth Shinobi War. *Mikoto shares the same birthdate as the Fourth Raikage, A. There are two key differences between her character in the current time line and in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream: *In the current timeline, Mikoto met Naruto when he was an infant. However in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, she met Naruto during his and Sasuke's Ninja Academy entrance ceremony. *In the current timeline, Mikoto never went to Sasuke's Ninja Academy entrance ceremony. However in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, she goes to Sasuke's Ninja Academy entrance ceremony with Fugaku. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Emi Sagara *'English' : Karl Wahlgren all information on Uchiha Mikoto is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mikoto_Uchiha Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 247-0319.jpg|Mikoto telling Kushina that her youngest son's name is Sasuke. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0324.jpg|Mikoto telling Kushina that she should pick a name for her newborn son, since her due date is today. Naruto Shippuuden 247-0331.jpg|Mikoto finds out that Kushina's one true fear is labor pains. 10171711 615231115238426 2757228950008472662 n.png|Itachi and Mikoto seeing Kushina's newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto in the hospital. Naruto Shippuuden 141-189.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that Itachi has homework to do. Naruto Shippuuden 141-211.jpg|Mikoto with her whole family. Naruto Shippuuden 141-216.jpg|Mikoto angrily reminds Sasuke that Itachi still has to do his homework. Naruto Episode129-182.jpg|Mikoto many years later after Sasuke enroll in the Ninja Academy. Naruto Shippuuden 358-045.jpg|Mikoto with her husband. Naruto Shippuuden 135-136-055.jpg|Mikoto and Fugaku ask Itachi why he didn't attend their clans' meeting. Naruto Episode129-218.jpg|Mikoto is shock that Sasuke was eavesdropping on their conversation. Mikoto Uchiha.jpg|Mikoto asks Sasuke to wait. Naruto Episode130-176.jpg|Mikoto smiles as she treats Sasuke's injuries. Naruto Episode130-187.jpg|Mikoto sadily looks at Sasuke walking away after she treats his injuries. Naruto Episode130-271.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that even though he and Itachi are different; he is still Fugaku's son. Naruto Episode130-273.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that even though Fugaku is the leader of the clan; he cares about his family overall. Naruto Episode130-278.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that he is the only topic that Fugaku talks to her about when she is with him. Naruto Episode130-280.jpg|Mikoto tells Sasuke that Fugaku has always care about him. Naruto Episode130-360.jpg|Mikoto smiles after Sasuke tells Fugaku that he is his son. Naruto Episode084-45.jpg|Mikoto washes dishes on the day that she, and her whole clan will die. Naruto Episode084-50.jpg|Mikto gives Sasuke his lunch one last time. Naruto Episode084-51.jpg|Mikoto also tells Sasuke that she will help him with the Shuriken Technique after he gets home from the Ninja Academy. 1471809 691574100867709 1034487655 n.jpg|Mikoto tells Itachi that she already knew about him choosing Konoha's side. Naruto Episode084-139.jpg|Mikoto lies dead with her husband.